


Skin Deep

by katsukis



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy and Patrick have matching outfits, M/M, Tattoos, don't think I tagged this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukis/pseuds/katsukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>You're kidding me.</i>” were the first words to tumble out of Andy's mouth when Patrick came home from the store, setting down two small bags stuffed with washable tattoos and matching Minnie and Mickey mouse headbands.</p><p>In which Andy helps Patrick apply his new tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **inspired by** – last night's tattoo adventure with lauren
> 
> this is pretty much a gift for her since she wrote me such a wonderful halloween fic that you can read [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2550761)
> 
> title taken from _Real Friends_
> 
> apologies for any mistakes!!

“ _You're kidding me._ ” were the first words to tumble out of Andy's mouth when Patrick came home from the store, setting down two small bags stuffed with washable tattoos and matching Minnie and Mickey mouse headbands with large ears fixated on the top.

“Nope. I got us matching outfits for the party tonight.” Patrick gave the older of the two a grin as he started rummaging through the plastic bags and tossing out things one by one, starting with the headbands and heading down to the packets of temporary tattoos.

“What are we going as exactly?” Andy inquired and He stood up from the couch, padding into the kitchen where his boyfriend was humming along to some tune and haphazardly tossing things from the bags. 

“The punk versions of Mickey and Minnie, and I'll be Minnie since her ears came with a little skull bow, see?” The youth flashed the headband at the other but the gently tossed to onto the ever growing pile of objects.

“Are all those tattoos for you?” The drummer raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his arms that were adorned with colorful ink, and in comparison to Patrick's ghostly pale skin he didn't think any more tattoos would fit on him anyway. “Because I don't have any more room on me.”

“Of course, you can help me put them on, I even got us some fake piercings.” Patrick quickly showed him the three packages of magnetic and stick on body jewelry, ranging from ear cuffs to nose rings.

“Oh _god._ ” Was all that Andy muttered before he was given a quick peck on the cheek.

**+**

“It says to wait 30 seconds before peeling.” Patrick read aloud, he was sitting shirtless in the kitchen and a pair of Andy's basketball shorts instead of his jeans from earlier, so maybe they can slap a few onto his legs.

“So we're going to be here for a while.” The drummer sighed before he started shuffling through the small squares of the fake tattoos.

“It won't be that bad, now hurry up, it's cold in here.” He snatched up the damp washcloth from the Andy's grasp and started peeling off the first plastic covering, revealing a black and white drum kit with a skull imprinted on the bass drum.

“Your first tattoo and it's about me, good job babe.” Andy snickers and that made Patrick reach over with his bare foot and kick him right on the side of his thigh.

“Shut up Hurley and help me with these.”

**+**

An hour later and Patrick was littered with washable tattoos ranging from small stars and skulls to the largest of them all which was plastered on his chest, right under his collarbone and it was a large, fiery phoenix in mid flight that Andy had discovered in one of the bigger packs the stickers.

“Okay.” Patrick spoke up, shifting around on the chair, “I think, I think we're done.”

“Do you know how hot it would be to have sex with you and all your new ink?” Andy gave a grin before Patrick pouted and moved out of the way so he wouldn't be attacked right here in his own kitchen.

“Yeah, and then we'll sweat and it'll wash them all off.” The singer sighed before slowly standing up, as to not disturb the drying stickers.

“Wait we have like, three left.” He scrambled up out of his chair, before shuffling through the dampened paper and plastic sheets from their packages, “I know exactly what to do with them.'

The three remaining stickers were all Halloween related, two of them large jack-o-lanterns and the other one was the head of Frankenstein.

Andy carefully peeled back the covering, before grabbing the washcloth that was slowly losing it's dampness, and he quickly reached down and grabbed the waistband of Patrick's shorts, and yanking them down, making the younger yelp.

He grinned and slapped on one of the jack-o-lanterns before holding the rag there and counting down the seconds.

“Andy what the hell are you _doing_?” Patrick was already cold because of the air in the kitchen, but being completely naked and having a cold rag held on your skin didn't help.

“Shh, I got this.” The final few seconds were coming up, and Patrick sighed happily when he felt the paper being pulled off of his skin, “Alright, now you're looking good.”

Andy reached down and gently slapped at the new tattoo, making Patrick squeak and scramble to pull his shorts back on before Andy could add anymore tattoos to awkward places.

“Jesus Christ, Andrew.” Patrick huffed before doing his best to avoid his boyfriend so he could grab his Minnie mouse ears and fake piercings for the party which was happening in a total of fifty five minutes, and he did not want to be late. 

“Perfect comparison, because that is accurate.” But all Andy got was a pair of Micky mouse ears thrown at him and a package of fake body jewelry.

“Hurry up or we're going to be late, you prick.”

“But I'm your prick.”

“Just get dressed.”

**+**

They were, in fact, fashionably late to Gabe's Halloween party because Andy had broken into the bedroom (where Patrick was getting ready) and they would of totally missed it if they hadn't gotten a phone call in the middle of a heated make out session.

Every now and then, Andy would brush up against Patrick to make him shift uncomfortably as they gave small hello's to friends.

“Patrick! Andy! Great to see you!” Travie had exclaimed before wrapping the two into a hug, “Nice Ink, Stump.”

Patrick just sighed and gave the taller man a quick fist bump before being carefully escorted away but Andy.

“Don't wash those Tattoos off and I'll give you the full show tonight.” Andy growled in his ear before he was being slowly backed into the wall, Andy pressing soft kisses to the ink applied onto Patrick's pale neck.

“Just for you.” Andy fixed the singer's headband before giving him a grin and pressing his lips against Patrick's.

**Author's Note:**

> who has given me this power


End file.
